Jen and Tilly, holiday special
by writingsomestuff
Summary: A complety new story of what should happen during the holidays! This is a one chater story but it's a big one so enjoy reading! Let me know what you all think of it!


**Hello everyone, happy new year to all of you, the readers of my fanficton. To celebrate the beginning of this New year, I've writing another completely new story about what should have happened the last couple of days during the holidays. After all they've been through, splitting up, the bus crash, esther being bullied, … **

**Let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoy it!**

The last day at collage before Christmas holiday, even today was a rough day for esther. Things between her and ruby still weren't like it used to be, not at all. Ruby said all mean things about ester, playing pranks on her but in a way it is no longer fun. During lunch break esther hid into a cupboard and cried.

Jen who walked by heard some noise coming out of it and carefully opened the door. 'Ow esther what are you doing here in the dark' she said not noticing the girl had been crying

Esther wiped away her tears and stood up . Thinking of an excuse to explain. 'Erm ... I ..'

'Hey, have you been crying? What4s wrong?' Asked the teacher concerned.

The broken student couldn't really bring out any words and just stared to the floor.

'I think it's better if you just follow me to the art room, so we can have a talk about things over there, come on' jen kind said and walked to the classroom with her.

'Here sit yourself down' the teacher said offering the girl a chair.

Esther did and jen went to sit opposite her.

'So do you wanna talk about it? Why you have been crying and hiding away! Instead of having lunch with your friend like ruby george bart and sinead, tilly?' Jen had a bit trouble speaking out the name of the girls she still loved even now after this whole time they didn't spoke.

'They are not my friend, why would you thing that. They're not!' Esther answered mad, but calmed down soon 'well except for george and tilly! ' added the blond

Jen felt her heart pounding getting a bit nervous by hearing esther speak out tilly's name. 'Well why don't you sit with them then?'

'George and tilly are hanging out with those .. liars! I can't believe they still hang out with them' esther was getting really worked up again

'Liars!? Why would that be?' asked jen to know more about what's wrong.

Esther was doubting to say anything or not and keep silence..why did miss Gilmore even care anyway! Was she looking for her next student to play with!? Was she even the right person to trust, apparently not if you look at what she pulled off with tilly! What if she do tells and makes things only worse!

The teacher saw how esther was breaking her mind by thinking to much, was she scared to say what was going on? Jen put her hand onto the students knee and said 'hey, on't be scared, you can trust me!'

'Get your hands off me!' ester yelled while pushing jens hand off her knee 'You can't fool ma like you did to Tilly, just leave me alone!' she then said and walked furious away

Jen couldn't believe what just happened! What was this now!? She only wanted to help the girl and how did she meant with the whole Tilly thing, did she knew? She noticed the time and quick went to the cafeteria for some water, her next class would start in only ten minutes. While making her way through school jen searched for Tilly so she would ask if she told anyone about their summer. Then she saw the girl, the one that made her happy but scared at the same time. However when tilly noticed the teacher was walking in her direction, she went to the bathroom to hide away. So jen turned around and prepared the artroom for the next class. When she saw Ruby walk by, she quick called her in.

'Why am I here? Something with my coursework?' Ruby asked

'I just wanted to have a word with you about esther' the teacher said

Ruby's face changed

'I know there is something on between the two of you and I don't like it how it affects her.

'It's not like it's my fault that…' ruby interrupted

'I am not blaming you for it but I would like it to stop! It's been hard for you all this last month, for you too and I'm feeling so sorry for you all. Seeing now how someone is hurting just doesn't seem right. Specially these times and after all you guys been through together. You guys should be there for each other! Put yourself into each other's place, how would you feel? Whatever is going on, these are times of forgiveness and wouldn't it be just better if you all got along again!?'

The girl didn't know what to say, the teachers plea had made ruby to think. 'yes, … I … I'll think about it. Can I go now?'

'okay, good, yes I guess you can go' jen said just when the bell rang and students started to come in.

The last class before the holiday was art for esther, she wasn't really looking forward to it but she couldn't really skip it. Class went okay until the teacher called her outside to have a word. Esther walked up to her teacher with her lip to the ground.

'Esther .. ' jen began

'I don't wanna talk about it!, just leave it!'

'well I can't can i! I am your teacher and if there's anything going on, it's my duty to do something about it… . So I had a talk with Ruby…

' You did what!' yelled the student..

' calm down esther! We had a nice conversation and it seem like it really effected Ruby!'

Esther look mad but was actually glad jen interfered and helped her 'I hope she' the girl then relieved.

'I don't know what's going on between you guys but I think this is the right time to fix things.'

'you're probably right, …thanks!'

'no problem', jen said and smiled kind but it faded quick as she saw tilly across the hallway walking by

Esther turned around and saw tilly.

'time to go back inside' jen then said and opened the door

Esther went back to her seat and finished her artwork, while jen went to her desk to finish some marking but found herself gone lost in thoughts of seeing tilly. The students in class didn't notice except for one.

A coulple of days later there was a christmasparty at college cafee. Everyone was there and things between esther and ruby seemed better. Their talk, a few days ago probably had done a lot for that! Esther was jen grateful and wished she could do something back. She was chatting with tilly about her plans these coming busy days and when she saw Sinead enter with bart, her mom and jen. They all walked over to the two friends having a chat but jen who walked as last excused herself and went to grab a drink. The brunette might be away on the other side of the room, she couldn't stop looking over at them, noticed esther. Tilly was nervously standing next to her and esther caught her staring back at jen even if the teenager did it very secretly cause no one else noticed the redhead looking back. However she didn't know if it was a look out of anger or love.

When tilly left for the bathroom, jen came over and said to diane she wasn't feeling well so she would just go back home. Diane tried to convince the brunette to stay just a bit longer but jen left when she saw tilly coming back. The women's face just dropped and felt heartbroken knowing she wasn't allowed to kiss that pretty face anymore. tilly walked out the bathroom and saw jen standing with her friends and actually was a bit happy. She had heart from esther what she had done to help her and was grateful for her help. Tilly wanted to thank her for what she did, now was about the right time to stop being an ass and just act normal. Even if she knew she acted that way to hide away how she still felt for that women, which was in love. But when she saw jen walk away she stopt for a moment but she saw esther's head turning around, looking over at her, she continued her walk.

Hi, you okay?' esther asked

Em yeah, fine!

Tilly looked over to the door and sas the last bit of the brunette walk leave.

'Don't worry she is going back home' esther said to inform

'erm, … is she okay?'

'she suddenly didn't felt well and is going home to get some rest' esther answered and saw the worried look on tilly's face. This together with she had seen before was enough to know what she suspected.

Christmasparty didn't lasted that long as everbody stil had other places to visit. Or family was coming over later to theirs like at tilly's. It was cosy but the redheads mind was somewhere else, she thought back of the year and all she could think of was jen.

New years eve was coming closer and she was invited at Sineads to celebrate. Esther called her friend tilly to invite her to go shopping for a party dress and the redhead agreed right away. Tilly didn't really have a new dress, all the dresses in her closet she already wore a couple of times. After a great afternoon of fun and fitting dresses esther found one that would be perfectly for tilly! There was only one dress like that but it fitted just fine and tilly looked perfect, like a ginger princes.

It was time to get the house ready, everybody helped. Diane and jen did most of the food preparations while Sinead and Bart decorated the house. Around 7 guest started to arrive, Jen wasn't really in the party mood so she was the one who took care of the drinks. Esther entered together with Ruby and when they had gotten their drinks from Jen, Ester held on one more second to thank the teacher again for what she did. The teacher forced a smile and said it was her pleasure and that she's glad everything is back okay between her and her friends. Esther had only just walked away and the next guest arrived so jen mad her way over to him. It was Neil, what she hadn't seen was the women he was accompanied by.

'So what can I get you, … Neil' asked the brunette with a voice that went silence when she saw the redhead that she used to call her girl.

'white wine please' Neil answered and got called over by bart so he walk away

Jen was speechless, her girl, the girl who used to be her girl, tilly was looking absolutely fabulous. The teacher was brought back when someone who walk behind her, bumped a bit against her back trying to make his way through the crowed living room.

'hello' tilly said not so loud and a bit ashamed, she felt a bit overdressed, surely towards jen who hadn't really done an effort and just wore a simple black dress.

'hi,… ' answered the teacher still a bit in a sort of trance of admiring the redhead's beauty 'Erm.. can I get you anything? … We have orange juice, wine, a cocktail, …' jen nervously said

'just some orange juice to start is fine' the redhead answered, interrupting jen's nervous enumeration of all the drinks that were available.

'just a second' said the teacher hurried up to get her drink. While pouring out the drink she looked over at the girl again admiring how beautiful she looked tonight. She always looked pretty but in this dress she looked, gorgeous, amazing, thought jen. Then the teacher brought herself back at reality 'stop it jen' she said to herself, there's nothing between her and me, I broke her heart, I don't deserve …' while walking over to bring tilly the drink she put on her smile, what was easy as she saw the girl but her thoughts were making it hard to keep that smile up and not just burst out in tears realizing it's over between them. 'here you go, jen spoke handing over the glass.

'Thank you' tilly kind smiled back and took the beverage, here hand slightly touches jen's when taking over the glass and it caused a shiver that went through the young girls body but the teachers as well. It made jen jump a step behind and the women looked shy down. Tilly could just walk away if she wanted too but that was the thing she couldn't. esther had been going on the last few days how great she had been to her even if she had been mean, the teacher still had helped her with her problems. 'and thanks for helping esther out!' tilly finally added.

Jens heart was pounding really quick, what did just happen, did tily just talk to her… 'ow … erm … I … I couldn't just watch seeing that happening to a student..' answered the teacher stumbling, trying to say something that made sence but that didn't really work out so well and the brunette felt stupid. There was a moment of silence between the women.

'Well you look gorgeous tonight so you better go and enjoy yourself' jen said to the girl she now wanted to leave cause it was getting harder for the teacher to hold herself together and not to say anymore stupid

'Oh thanks' shyly answered the redhead looked down and started to blush a bit. 'you're right I better go now… don't you forget to enjoy too will'

'I …. Okay…' smiled the teacher 'I'll be here if you want another drink'

'okay' answered tilly 'see you later' and the teenager walked away but looked back, quite a lot.

This all didn't go unnoticed by esther who was hoping the two had gotten a bit closer again. That was the thing she was planning for to happen, jen she didn't need to give that push in the back but tilly she had given that little push the last couple of days by going on and on about how amazing jen had been to her. Tilly came over to the side after a little dance with sinead and a few seconds later esther joined her.

'Hey, how are you? Enjoying yourself!' asked the blonde teenager

'yeah I'm fine! You!'

'great, and all thanks to miss gimore, I don't think I would be here otherwise'

'esther!?' tilly yelled a bit shocked

'ow no I don't mean it like that… I meant like I woudn't be here at this party tonight, not like I would hurt myself or something' explained esther

'Thankg god!' the redhead let out relieved and hugged her friend

'hey, you thirsty?'

Tilly nodded her head

'would you mind bringing a soda with you for me, I've to go to the ladiesroom'

'yeah no problem'

Tilly made her way through the crowed room full of dancing people and was relieved when she made it to the bar, which was the kitchen table.

'can I get two soda's please' asked the girl

Jen however didn't hear it with the loud music as she stood at the kitchen counter making some drawings. The teenager went around the table and saw the women was drawing somebody in a dress that pretty much seemed like hers but she wasn't sure. It flattered the redhead and she tapped the teacher on her arm. That touch made jen jump and quickly cover her drawing with another sheet of paper.

'ow …erm … yeah… erm ..' stumbled the brunette. 'You want another drink?' she then asked

'yes to soda's please' tilly said happy with a smile a little sparkle in her eyes

Jen walked over to the fridge, got out two cans and gave them to the girl.

'What are you drawing?' She curiously asked

You, the most gorgeous person in this room, what else, there's nobody or nothing else more beautiful then you in this room so what else should I sketch! Jen thought to herself but answered something else instead 'erm just … you know… some things… some people ..!'

'can I have a look?' said tilly while already walking over to the sketchpad

Jen was just in time to stop her lift up the paper above the drawing. 'it's not finished, still needs a lot work on it…'

This confirmed tilly's presumption of jen making a drawing of her. 'you danced already? Or only stood here all night? It's almost midnight you know!'

'it's no problem, don't know a lot of people, most of them are students or diane's friends so… I'm fine here… ' jen didn't really sounded convinced how could she when all she wanted to do is have a dance with the redhead in front of her

'maybe you should just feel the music and let yourself go for a moment, I'll take over here from you' tilly said trying to convince the brunette. She felt sorry for her not enjoying the last day of the year and wouldn't mind having a little dance together

' I think esther is calling for you ' jen answered when she saw the blonded looking over to the two of them. When actually esther only was checking how things were going between the former couple

'right, she's probably wondering where I am with her drink' tilly said before leaving the brunette alone

Esther noticed how jen stared at tilly walking away, her face gave it all away, her feelings for that redhead. It was getting around midnight and nothing had happened yet so it was about time to give them a little hand esther thought. She made her way over to Tilly.

Tills, I've to talk to you, it's really important…

Yes, what is it?

Not here, outside.

So what's up Esther?

Well… Oh no, … where's my phone.. daim I left it at the table, wait here, I'll be right back just gonna get my phone before someone else takes it.' Esther made up and went back inside.

'Excuse me Miss Gilmore but some lights felt down outside, would you mind helping me hang them back up?

Sure, no problem! I'll have a look.

The two girls walked out the front door and tilly still stood at the back waiting for esther to return.

I'll go get a little ladder, you go help Bart , he already there at the back.

Esther went back inside while jen walked to the back.

It was pretty dar in the backyard so jen had to watch her step. 'so how can I help' the teacer said while walking around the corner of the house and bumped against tilly. 'ow sorry, I didn't saw you, you okay'

'I'm fine... bit cold but fine!'

'Do you want my sweater?'

'no it's okay,…'

'what are you doing here alone in the dark and where are those broken lights?' jen asked

'Brokne lights!? Questioned the redhead 'and I'm waiting for Esther to get back, she wanted to talk but she forgot her phone so she went back in to get it'

'Esther send me here to help fixing the lights that felt down … Wait.. why would she…'

'Ow … Esther …' tilly said knowing her intention….

'I don't get it, what about Esther and where are those light?' asked the teacher

'well I … this' tilly said hesitating but then secure moved her head closer to jen's, kissed the women on her lips and held on onto them for quite some time.

Fireworks started to go off and tilly broke off the kiss. The girl looked up and then back to jen who was just staring at the teenager, taking in what just had happened, thinking she was dreaming or something.

'well happy new year I guess!' The redhead then said and waited for jen too answer.

The teacher had to swallow before she could speak. 'oh yeah happy new year' she said with a smile and her hand touched her lips 'erm what just happened? Did you …'

Tilly nodded her head and smiled … 'I kissed you!'

'so I wasn't dreaming this time…'

'no..'

'tilly… I … ' jen started hesitating, doubting if she should say this but stared into the redheads eyes and it automatically came out 'I love you tilly' as soon as she spoke out the words she was scared to hear what tilly would answer

'I know, I can't forget you either… you're always circling in my mind and that's only because … because you're in here. Tilly said pointing out her the place on her chest where her heart is located.

Tears started to come out of jens out and not long after tears felt out tilly's eyes too. They stared at each other, laughed because they both were crying. The teacher held tilly's head in her both hands and did what she wanted to do from the moment the redhead entered the party, she kissed her with all the passion and love inside her, never wanting to let go of this lips. Firework lights shined onto them and made this moment when the two lovers found each other again, even more magical. 2012 ended happily ever after and it was the most unthinkable but beautiful, perfect way to start the new year!


End file.
